Severely disabled Cody
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Cody has girlfriend and has severely cerebral palsy and severely autism
1. Prologue 8

Prologue 8

Cody has severe cerebral palsy and severe autism. Abby is Cody's nurse and Cody is on feeding tube. Cody is incontinent because Cody has no control when a disability occurs. Zack will share a room with Cody because Cody needs someone in the room take care of him. Cody can talk and write but cannot walk and he cannot use the bathroom to pee and poop. Cody is on IEP meaning he has accommodation.

Cody is dating Bailey Pickett and Zachary is dating Maya Bennett. Bailey Pickett knows how to take care of Cody and will take care of him when on a date. Cody is a student at Seven Sea High School on the S.S. Tipton. Zack, Bailey, Maya are also a student at Seven Sea High School on S.S. Tipton. Cody has a service dog's named baby girl who is German shepherd and Siberian husky mix. Zack is deaf and wears cochlear implants. Miss. Tutweiller uses FM transmitter for Cochlear Implants to hear around you. Bailey is very good girlfriend to take care of her severely disabled boyfriend. Cody's wheelchair is cerebral palsy stand up electric wheelchair. The wheelchair has knee supports, Lap belt, and harness and the color is all black. Cody can use his hands to control the wheelchair and has sleep safe bed.

 **The end of prologue 8**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody and suite life on deck. Disney owns suite life of Zack and Cody and suite life on deck. I own Nurse Abby and other characters that I decided to make.**


	2. Chapter one: packing Cody and Nurse Abby

Chapter one: packing Cody and nurse Abby's stuff

At 5:30 am, Cody woke up and gets zack up as well. Zack dressed and changed Cody for the day to do packing Cody and Nurse Abby is now here to do packing. At 6:00 am, Cody ate breakfast and does bathroom stuff that is brush my teeth and brush my hair, and put armpit detergent. At 6:30 am, Cody and Nurse Abby went to the changing table for a change of diaper because the diaper is wet and messy. At 7:00 am, Zack went to take a shower to get clean. At 7:30 am, Cody went to take a bath to get clean and freshed.

At 8:00 am, Cody and Nurse Abby are done with the packing. At 8:30, Cody needs to change the diaper because the diaper is wet and messy. At 9:00 am, Zack is eating brunch and Cody is taking a nap because Cody is tired. At 9:30 am, Zack is putting Cody's suitcase in the trunk. At 10:00 am, Cody woke up and is changing to a new diaper because the diaper is wet and messy. Cody has lots of clothes and diaper that need to get in the trunk of car. At 10:30 am, the bag with diapers are now in trunk with Cody's other stuff. At 11:00 am, Cody has IEP meeting with all last year teachers and has doctor appointment at 11:30 am. At 12:00 am, Cody is eating lunch and has night time feeding with special formulas. At 12:30 pm, Zack is eating sandwich and has grapes for a side.

At 1:00 pm, Nurse changes Cody into a new diaper because the diaper is full of pee and poop. At 1:30 pm, Cody is taking another nap for growing and Cody is tired. At 2:00 pm, Cody woke up to get change into a new diaper because the diaper is full of pee and poop. At 2:30 pm, Cody has mental age of 3 years old and Miss Tutweiller teaches Cody things at 3 years old level. At 3:00 pm, Cody will be done at school at this time for school. At 3:30 pm, Zack will be done at school at this time for school. Bailey will get done at 3:35 pm with Miss Tutweiller's regular class. Nurse Abby be with Cody all school day and all afternoon after school. At 4:00 pm, Cody is playing with 3 years old toys and they packed some toys to play with. At 4:30 pm, Cody is doing speech therapy, Occupational therapy, and Physical therapy. The occupationalist is Miss. Abigail Anderson, and Speech pathologist is Miss. Amanda Baker, and Physical Therapist is Miss. Andrea Avery.

 **The end of chapter one: packing Cody and Nurse Abby's stuff**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody and Suite life on deck. Disney owns suite life of Zack and Cody and suite life on deck. I own Nurse Abby, Abigail Anderson, and Amanda Baker, and Andrea Avery.**


	3. Chapter two: packing Zachary's stuff

Chapter two: Packing Zachary's stuff

Zack woke up at 6:00 am to pack his stuff for school on S.S Tipton. Cody woke up at 6:30 am, Cody needs a new diaper because the diaper is full of pee and poop. At 7:00 am, zack is eating breakfast and Cody is eating breakfast. At 7:30 am, zack is done packing school supplies into backpack brand called the north face jester. At 8:00 am, zack is done packing his suitcase and the suitcase is Samsonite silhouette. At 8:30 am, Cody is taking a nap because Cody is tired. At 9:00 am, zack is putting suitcase and backpack into the trunk of the car. At 9:30 am, Cody woke up and the diaper is wet and messy. At 10:00 am, Nurse Abby change Cody into a new dry diaper. At 10:30 am, zack is done packing and put his last time things where you can find them for packing them in the morning. At 11:00 am, zack is taking a shower to get clean and freshed and at 11:30 am, Cody is taking a bath to get clean and freshed. At 12:00 am, Cody and Zack are eating lunch with their mom Carey. At 12:30 pm, Cody is taking a nap because Cody is tired. At 1:00 pm, Zack is putting Cody's backpack brand is quickie wheelchair backpacks into the trunk of the car. At 1:30 pm, Cody woke up and the diaper is full of pee and poop. At 2:00 pm, Nurse Abby changes Cody into a new dry diaper. At 2:30 pm, Cody is eating a snack that called Welch's Fruit Snack.

At 3:00 Pm, Cody is playing with the rest of his toys that are staying at home. At 3:30 pm, Nurse Abby changes Cody's diaper into a new dry diaper. At 4:00 pm, Zack is having Doritos nacho cheese chips. At 4:30 pm, Cody is playing in the car to go to the store to get more snacks for S.S. Tipton and Seven Sea High School. At 5:00 pm, Cody, Nurse Abby, and Carey just get home. At 5:30 pm, Nurse Abby changes Cody's diaper into a new dry diaper. At 6:00 pm, Carey, Zack, and Cody are eating dinner with Nurse Abby. At 6:30 pm, Nurse Abby went home to get her last minutes things into her bag for toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash. At 7:00 pm, Cody is eating a snack of Welch's fruit snack. At 7:30 pm, Cody is putting in adult onesie and adult sleeper. At 8:00 pm, Zack put Cody into his sleepsafe bed for night-night sleep. At 8:30 pm, Zack is going to bed and at 9:00 pm, Carey is going to bed. 

_**The end of chapter two: packing Zachary's stuff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody or suite life on deck. Disney owns both suite life of Zack and Cody, suite life on deck. I own Nurse Abby, Abigail Anderson, and Amanda Baker, and Andrea Avery.  
**_


	4. Chapter Three:Boarding the ss tipton

Chapter Three: boarding the S.S Tipton

At 6:00 am, Cody woke up to see Nurse Abby changing the diaper. At 6:30 am, Zack woke up and put last minute things in their bag. At 7:00 am, Zack is eating breakfast with Carey, Cody, and Nurse Abby. At 7:30 am, Cody is in the car with Carey, Nurse Abby, and Zack. At 8:00 am, the check in is beginning and Zack get check in. at 8:30 am, Cody get check in and they arrived to room where they will be sleeping. At 9:00 am, Cody gets his diaper change and put in his wheelchair. At 9:30 am, Carey left Nurse Abby, Cody, and Zack and they are waiting for Cody's therapist. At 10:00 am, Abigail Anderson, and Amanda Baker, and Andrea Avery arrived. At 10:30 am, Amanda is sharing room with Nurse Abby and Abigail is sharing room with Andrea.

Cody's Schedule

First Period: 7:50-8:25- Speech Therapy

Second Period: 8:30-9:15-Counting Numbers

Third Period: 9:20-10:05-Colors

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02-Focus Hour

Lunch: 11:02-12:45- Lunch

Fifth Period: 12:50-1:05- Physical Therapy

Sixth Period: 1:10-2:20- Occupational Therapy

Seventh Period: 2:25-2:50- gym

End of Cody's Schedule

Zack's Schedule:

First Period: 7:50-8:25- math

Second Period: 8:30-9:15- English

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- History

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- Focus Hour

Lunch: 11:02-12:45-Lunch

Fifth Period: 12:50-1:05- Geography

Sixth Period: 1:10-2:20-Gym

Seventh Period: 2:25-2:50- Computer

End of Zack's Schedule

Bailey and Maya are waiting on Cody, Nurse Abby, and Zack on skydeck. Bailey has a new Pjs for Cody and Maya has a new T-Shirt for Zack. Bailey's suitcases are in her room who she shares with Maya. Maya's parents are putting her suitcase in her room that she shares with Bailey. London has her own room for Seven Sea High School.

 _ **The end of Chapter Three: boarding the S.S Tipton**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody or Suite life on deck. Disney owns both suite life of Zack and Cody, Suite life on Deck. I own Nurse Abby, Abigail Anderson, and Amanda Baker, and Andrea Avery.**_


	5. Chapter Four: first day of High School

Chapter four: first day of school at Seven Sea

At 6:30 am, Cody woke up with dirty diaper so Nurse Abby changes Cody. At 7:00 am, Nurse Abby put a new bag up for Cody with his formula. At 7:50 am, school starts so starting with Speech Therapy. At 8:30 am, second is counting numbers. At 9:20 am, third is Colors, and at 10:10 am, fourth is focus hour. At 11:02 am, Lunch and at 12:50 pm, fifth is physical therapy. At 1:10 pm, sixth is Occupational therapy, and at 2:25 pm, seventh is Gym. At 6:00 am, Zack woke up and went to eat breakfast with his friends. At 7:50 am, first period is math, and at 8:30 am, second period is English. At 9:20 am, third period is history, and at 10:10 am, fourth is focus hour. At 11:02 am, went to lunch, and at 12:50 pm, fifth period is geography. At 1:10 pm, sixth period is gym, and at 2:25 pm, seventh period is computer. At 2:50 pm, Zack get Cody to meet up with friends and to see bailey. At 3:30 pm, Cody is taking a nap in the afternoon after doing homework for his class. At 4:00 pm, Cody woke up and just start to play with his toys. At 5:00 pm, Zack, Maya, and Bailey and Cody went to dinner. At 7:30 pm, Cody is having a snack after dinner and was given a bath at 8:00 pm. At 8:30 pm, Zack got Cody into sleeper with clean diaper and a stuff animal. At 9:00 pm, Cody is sleeping in his travel enclosure bed on the cruise ship. At 9:30 pm, zack went to sleep in his assign bed on S.S Tipton cruise ship. At 10:00 pm, Bailey and Maya are getting ready for sleeping. At 10:30 pm, Bailey and Maya are in their assign bed on S.S Tipton cruise ship. At 11:00 pm, all Cody's therapist is getting ready for bed in their assign room. At 11:30 pm, all they are sleeping in their assign room on Tipton cruise ship.

 _ **The end of chapter four: first day fo seven sea high school.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of zack and Cody or suite life on deck. Disney owns both suite life of Zack and Cody, suite life on deck. I own nurse Abby, Abigail Anderson, and Amanda Baker, and Andrea Avery.**_


End file.
